Various mounting means for tillage chisels are known and are generally intended to permit flexing of the chisel shank as it plows into the earth in order to trip and ride upwardly over rocks and other obstacles in the field, rather than breaking. In many types of cultivator tools, the chisel shank is arranged in a curving, spring-like configuration which is intended to give when encountering an obstacle, yet provide sufficient strength for plowing. To provide additional downward biasing action and relief for the chisel shank, the mountings generally include another spring arrangement, usually a coil or compression spring, which is arranged vertically to urge the chisel shank downwardly, yet provide upward give or tripping for obstacle clearance.
Many tool mounting structures are complex, heavy, and extend upwardly from the area of connection with the implement tool bar whereby the mountings may interfere with other tools to be mounted on the implement frame. Particularly with the contemporary emphasis upon single pass cultivation, fuel conservation practices induce the operator and manufacturer to mount as many tools as possible on a single cultivator frame, such as a combination of coulter or disc gangs, chisel shanks and a spike or tine finishing drag. A single pass of such an implement often readies the field for planting.